The Mad girl who became Strong - Finnick and Annie Story
by xoxoKatnissMellark12xoxo
Summary: "What if I go mad Finnick? It's happened before to other victors. What if it happens to me?" Annie asked through her sobs. "Ill love you more." One-shot of Finnick and Annie's life from Annie's games through till the end of mocking jay. canon story xx please read and review and favourite and follow :)


_My first official Odesta fanfic which is long overdue! Please enjoy (grab the tissues as it is canon) favourite, follow, review and all that jazz. Love you all enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or the characters all rights go to Suzzanne Collins _

**Mad Girl who became strong**

It was her name that first caught his attention. It was the sweetness in it that made him actually want to see who was picked this year. When he saw her face he felt pain. The innocence and purity in her face matched her name he did not doubt that one bit, but that was not the problem. The problem though was that that face and that girls name would like 23 other children get lost into the oblivion. He will not let that happen. He promised himself. He will bring her home. Finnick never broke his promises.

He spent a lot of time with her before her games. He befriended her, gained her trust but something he didn't know and something she didn't tell him was that he gained her love most of all. She will come home to him she promised herself. She will live. Annie never broke her promises.

She was frightened to say the least. She didn't want to die. But worst was that a part of her also didn't want to live, the fear of how her life might be if she came out frightened her more than dying. Was that a normal though? She did not know.

He knew she was scarred. He understood why she was scarred of surviving. He knows this because he was too, he now knows why. Before he met her he wished for death. If she dies, he thought, he won't wish it anymore he will grant it. Finnick never breaks his promises.

"You'll be okay sweet Annie. Ill bring you back home. I promise." He told her the night before she went into the arena.  
"What if I'm not the same Finnick? What if I go mad? It's happened to victors before what if it happens to me?" She asked him through her sobs.

"Ill love you even more."  
With that, she wasn't as scarred anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She did come out, as they both promised. She did go mad, but as Finnick said he loved her even more. He loved her cracks. He embraced them. She loved him. She loved his cracks. She embraced him.

She learned how to be mad but live sane. She learned how to smile. She learned how to laugh. She learned how to speak. She learned how to tell stories again. She learned how to cook. She learned how to weave nets again. She learned how to hug. She learned how to kiss. She learned how to make love. She was so much smarter now.

He learned how to live in a mad world. He learned how to not feel so dirty all the time. He learned how to smile a genuine smile. He learned how to stop feeling guilty when he kissed Annie. He learned the difference between sex and making love, he loved to make love with Annie. He learned how to feel whole again. He was so much smarter now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He promised he would come back to her. He promised to take care of her when he returned. He promised he would marry her when he comes back. Finnick never breaks his promises. 

She promised she would wait for him. She promised she will try to be as sane as she can. She promised she would be strong. She promised she would marry him when he comes back. Annie never breaks her promises.

She was taken. She was hurt. She was abused. She was tortured.

He broke a promise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He waited for her to come back to him. She came back to him. They were one again. She remained strong as she promised. She was a little more madder then before, but that's okay. They married like they both promised. They were happy again like they wanted to be. They promised each other they would never leave each other again. One of them broke that promise.

He left again. She was sure he would return though, he always does. She waited and waited. He fought and fought. She waited and waited. He fought…..

He fell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She didn't die. She thought she would but she didn't. Something, somewhere, someone, kept her alive. Sure she wasn't sane, she never really was, but she was madder. She was sadder. She was lost. But she was alive. She realised what was keeping her alive. It was their baby inside of her. She lived for them. She lived because he would have wanted her to. She lived so he would be proud of her. She lived for him. She lived for them.

He was proud of her. He watched her. He watched them, his family, her and their son. He watched them live. He watched him blossom into the man both parents dreamed he would be. He watched her become the women he always knew she was. He realised she was more then an innocent name and an innocent face. She was so much more. She was the mad girl who wasn't really mad at all. He loved that about her. He would be proud of her when they become one again. He will always be proud of her.

She was his mad girl who became strong.

The end.

_Odesta is my ultimate ship! I really hope you all loved it and I hope it wasn't too sad __**sniff sniff**__. As always please follow and favourite the story and leave a lovely review to make my day! PM me anytime with ideas for other hunger games stories you would love to see and ill give them my best shot. Love you all! Kiss kiss xoxoxo_


End file.
